Time for a trip, Houshi Sama
by ilovemew12
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku go on a trip alone? Well, after some some talking, Inuyasha can't take it anymore. Yaoi! Rated M for language, and...well...you'll see *smirks*


Time for a trip, Houshi-sama

Me: Woooo, first fanfic EVER! Sorry Miroku-sama~ I wanted you to be the seme, but it seems…well…you'll be the uke this time. Oh well~ *shrugs like it makes everything better*

Miroku: *sarcastic* Thanks so much. *sighs, looking at Inuyasha* So you're topping?

Me: *dense XD* What? You mean bunk beds?

Inuyasha: *smirks* Yeah….that's what we mean, right Miroku? *walks to the bedroom*

Miroku: *nods, following Inu-kun* Yeah, bunk beds, sure. *closes the door with a quick latch*

Me: 0.0() Uh-oh, I think I've created some monsters… *Monsters by Skillet plays in the background* Anyway, disclaimers time~ I don't own any of these characters, whether they're in this story or just mentioned. Cause trust me, if I did own them, I woulda killed off Kikyo long ago, there'd be no girls, and I'd make a nice yaoi harem~ My kinda life. Oh, and I don't own the songs I mention, *sniff*, even if I wish I did. Cause trust me, they're awesome. Ok, on to the story!~

* * *

The hanyou's ears flattened as, once again, he heard the monk sigh. What the fuck was causing this?

"Damn it Monk, what the hell's wrong?" Yelled Inuyasha, spinning around to glare a golden stare at the houshi.

Miroku sighed, shaking his head again. "No Inuyasha, it's nothing." The dog demon made a noise, like the cross between a laugh and a snort.

"Nothing, eh? Then tell me, why have you been sighing ever since we left the village and the girls behind?" Inuyasha smirked as he noticed the monk flinched at his words. "Knew it was that reason. Come on, let's just get whatever we need, so you can go back to groping Sango's ass." This time it was Miroku that snorted, quickly running to catch up to his dog-eared friend.

"What are you talking about? You make it sound like that's the only reason I'm around her."

"It's not?" Inquired Inuyasha, turning once again to stare at the monk, this time with a disbelieving look. Miroku feigned innocence, scoffing at Inuyasha's accusation.

"Of course not! I care for her companionship, along with Kagome-sama, Shippo-chan and Kirara. It's the same with you, Inuyasha." The dog demon shuttered at the man's words, picking up his speed.

"If you ever try to grope me, so help me I will kill you." He growled, in no mood to be played around with. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible to get back to Kagome. Every time he was away, trouble seemed to be drawn to the damn bitch. The sooner he was to the next village to pick up the medicine and got back, the better. Occupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice Miroku's piercing gaze, suddenly taking in his body. The hanyou was completely oblivious, which the monk was grateful for. Until the man said anything, Miroku didn't notice anything about Inuyasha's body. But now the thought was in his mind, him groping the hanyou. He'd probably do what he usually did with Sango, his hand on the dog demon's ass. He certainly didn't have anything up top like a woman would have. But…there was of course something else he could try.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, most likely some kind of animal instinct alerting him to something. "Houshi?" He glanced behind him, noticing Miroku wasn't moving. "What now?" He sighed, more annoyed as he traced back his last few steps. The man's head was lowered, his hands clenched into tight fists. Well, that was odd. "Miroku?" Inuyasha bent over, staring up at the monk so he could see him.

Miroku's eyes widened, stumbling as he was taken aback by Inuyasha's behavior. The man was usually blunt or non-caring. But now…he seemed actually concerned over the monk's wellbeing. "I-it's nothing Inuyasha!" He turned his eyes away from that piercing gaze, unable to stare at it any longer. He pushed past his friend, his Shakujo jingling loudly in the hurry. "Miroku! Oi, Miroku!"

Miroku began running, trying, and failing, to get away from his friend. He knew he wouldn't be able to outrun the demon, but he couldn't help trying. Just as he thought, two seconds later the hanyou came flying from the treetops, causing Miroku to plow right into his chest. Inuyasha quickly grabbed a hold of the man's arms, steadying him from falling on his butt. Miroku growled, trying to pull away from the arms that encircled him. He felt the claws dig in, cutting through the sleeves of his Buddhist robes. "I-Inuyasha!" He was roughly pushed against a tree trunk, an angry Inuyasha glaring down at him.

"Now, you're gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong, or I'm gonna make you wish you were with the hands of Naraku!" Miroku stared up at his friend, truly afraid of the man. Sometimes he almost forgot that Inuyasha wasn't only half human, but half demon.

"Y-you wouldn't understand." He murmured, looking away from the golden eyes. And just as quickly, he found himself meeting those same eyes again. "Inuyasha!" He yelled, trying to squirm out of the hanyou's grip.

Inuyasha smirked, tightening his hold on Miroku's chin. "I told you, I'm not lettin' you go until I get the story. So, what's it gonna be? Do I have to resort to drastic measures?" By the man's look, Miroku's blood ran cold.

"What are you- Oh dear Buddha!" He gasped, feeling Inuyasha's hand travel down the side of his waist, ending short of his crotch. "Inu-" The monk was cut off short by a sudden assault of his friends lips. The rest of his words turned into a moan as his friend continued his work on his now hard dick. When Inuyasha finally released Miroku, the man fell to the ground, panting and gasping for breath. The hanyou smirked, lowering himself as he pushed Miroku the rest of the way onto the ground. He was now positioned over Miroku, leering down at the man.

"Bet you imagined this a million times, huh, Hentia Houshi. Never thought you'd be the bitch though, did ya?" Inuyasha began his assault again, ripping, none too gently, at the monk's robes. One hand held Miroku's arms above his head, while the other hand stroked the man's hard-on. All the monk could to was moan and groan, writhing in pleasure at the hanyou's hands. It was true. So many times, he'd seen himself doing this kind of thing, but with a woman under him, sometimes Sango, sometimes the newest flirt. But occasionally, rarely, he did find himself thinking…what if? What if it was Inuyasha? Or maybe some other male. But it was usually such a turn off, Miroku instantly began thinking of the ladies again. But here, right now, with the white haired hanyou straddling him like this, he was such a horny bastard. Finally finding his voice, he gasped as Inuyasha picked up his speed, his hand going over his dick much faster now. "Inuyasha!" He yelled, his hips thrusting upwards on their own. It was such a natural reaction, like when he had to pleasure himself when his fantasies got away with themselves. But this, someone else's hand around his member, it was a hundred times better. He heard the hanyou groan, and there was the sound of more fabric ripping. Miroku was completely nude under the now naked, and hard, Inuyasha. His white hair hung over his shoulders, tickling Miroku's neck and chest. Inuyasha growled, letting go of the monk's member. Whimpering, Miroku tried sitting up, only to yelp as he was shoved down by Inuyasha's strong hand.

"Stay. Right. There." His voice was hard, commanding, leaving no room to deny. Miroku just stared up at Inuyasha, propping himself up with his elbows. He laid there on his back, his eyes shut tightly, waiting for what he was sure to come.

Inuyasha groaned quietly, staring down at Miroku. He needed the monk, right now. He grabbed a hold of Miroku's arms, flipping him none too gently on his stomach. The houshi gasped, but Inuyasha didn't stop himself. He grabbed Miroku's head roughly from behind, ripping out the string that held his small ponytail together. Taking a fist-full of hair, he pulled the monk's head back, running his tongue and fangs along the man's neck. With his other hand, he rubbed his index finger around Miroku's asshole, beginning to penetrate him. The monk moan yelled in pain, but quieted once Inuyasha covered his lips with his own. He thrusted a few times with his finger, then inserted his middle finger and did the same thing. When his fingers hit the man's prostate, Miroku couldn't the scream that overcame him. He wanted to cum, needed to cum so badly! But then Inuyasha withdrew his hands, again!

"Inu-" Miroku looked wildly up at the hanyou, not believing it kept happening.

"Shhhh." Inuyasha smiled, causing Miroku's heart to thump painfully against his chest. More gently this time, he lifted Miroku and took him to a tree, pushing the man's chest against the rough bark. Miroku moaned, noticing how the tree bark rubbed against his hard nipples. Damn, everything was setting him off right then.

Inuyasha gripped Miroku's hips, positioning the head of his dick at the monk's entrance. "I want this feel good, Houshi. Tell me if you're in pain." He the demon inside him, telling him to just take the man as hard as possible, but his human side won out. Miroku was his friend. And, most likely, this would be his first time. Inuyasha would do everything possible to not harm his friend.

Miroku groaned, his nails forming claws as he felt Inuyasha at his entrance. "Just do it!" A grunt from Inuyasha signaled he would begin, and Miroku braced himself. He felt the head enter him, and he bit back a scream. This was as hard for him as it was for Inuyasha, he knew it. He didn't need to make it any harder for his friend.

Soon, Inuyasha built up a rhythm, slowly thrusting in and out of the monk. One of the hanyou's hands reached around and began stroking the unattended cock again, while the other held on tightly to the monk's waist. "Oooh, Houshi!" The hanyou moaned, picking up his speed to thrust harder into the male. They continued for quite awhile in the quiet forest, the only noise being their gasps and moans of pleasure. Miroku couldn't take it anymore. Screaming his lover's name, he climaxed over Inuyasha's hand, leaning heavily on the tree trunk. A few thrusts later, he heard his name in Inuyasha's hoarse voice, feeling the male cum inside his ass. They stood there for a few minutes, gasping for air, as they leaned against each other. Groaning, Inuyasha was finally able to pull out, both men collapsing onto the ground. They leaned against each other, back to back, staring at the area around them. When they could finally breathe normally again, they turned to each other. Miroku, slightly embarrassed, and Inuyasha, unsure about what to do.

"W-well…Houshi?" Inuyasha's ears flickered, unsure whether to stay up or flatten. He was nervous, afraid he went past their barrier, and he could never go back. He loved Miroku, sure, but he always wanted to stay friends with the perv.

Miroku smiled, sensing Inuyasha's hesitance. "Everything's alright Inuyasha. I'm fine." Besides the fact that I probably won't be able to sit down for a few days, but other than that, I'm fine. He didn't voice this though. Instead, he leaned forward, kissing Inuyasha tenderly. "There, finally got you back." He smiled, standing up stiffly. "Inuyasha, we should get going. Lady Kaede will get angry at us if we don't hurry back with the medicine." Nodding, Inuyasha stood up also, looking around for any of their clothes that were actually wearable. Most of his robe of the fire rat was still intact, so he began putting that on, picking up his Tessaiga along the way.

"Uh…Inuyasha? What am I suppose to wear?" The hanyou turned around and stared at Miroku, about to ask if he was a fucking idiot. But then he found out what the monk was talking about. His Buddhist robes, both the outer and inner layer, were in tatters and shreds. Smirking, Inuyasha shrugged off the shirt of his robes and held it out to Miroku, turning his back on him. This was just getting better and better. He thought, smiling as he squatted down, holding his hands out behind him.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired, taking a step back from the dog demon.

Laughing, Inuyasha continued staying crotched down, looking at Miroku over his shoulder. "Well, unless you want to expose everything to the world around you, I suggest you come and get on." Miroku flushed, rather adorably, Inuyasha noticed. Sighing, and knowing they weren't going anywhere unless he did what Inuyasha wanted, Miroku slowly clambered onto Inuyasha's back. In this position, it reminded him of Kagome always riding on Inuyasha's back.

"You're an ass, you know that?" He grumbled, resting his chin on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Laughing, the hanyou started at a brisk run. "And I don't care! You know why?" Inuyasha showed his answer by a quick squeeze to Miroku's ass, causing the monk to squeak in surprise.

"Dummy! Baka! Oswari!" Inuyasha's steps faltered, until he remembered only Kagome could "sit" him.

"Keh, nice try Houshi. Not gonna work though." His hands began kneading the monk's ass, a stream of curses following the groping. "This is for all the girls you've done it too." Inuyasha laughed, continuing his run.

Miroku huffed, flushing brightly as he was jostled against Inuyasha's back. He was doing this on purpose, and the monk knew it.

"Time for a trip, Houshi-sama." Inuyasha murmured, taking off for the village, maybe finding a room in the meantime. You know…for some fun~

* * *

And I'm done~~ I think it was okay, but please, don't flame if you didn't like it. My very first fanfic, and a yaoi one at that. There's gonna be room for improvement, I know. I love reviews, suggestions, anything. This is a oneshot, but if you have ideas about how to continue it, or maybe ideas for different fanfics, feel free to post ideas. I'll love you forever for helping out!


End file.
